Separation of church and state
Separation of church and state, The term "separation of church and state" typically refers to a widely repeated political falsehood about the Establishment Clause of the First Amendment of the United States Constitution. Well, this is going to be a tough subject to explain and also there's going to be some confusion within the article but here it goes. Overview The term separation of church and state is not mentioned in the Constitution and therefore it's null in any way shape or form and according to some sources, the term is just an excuse to distract people from reality. However, this doesn't stop the idiots from using this as a weapon for imposing their beliefs on people who don't want to hear their beliefs and oftentimes lead to major conflicts. Major retailers, stores and restaurants use the word "Happy Holidays" rather than "Merry Christmas" in fears of offending everyone and this too also leading to the belief that everybody has a bone to pick with American society. Here is the truth everybody has a right to believe what they want to believe but if they impose their beliefs on a certain group of people yes all hell's going to break loose that's the way it is you can't tell human not to throw a stick he or she will end up throwing that stick at your head. Consequences This is often used to ban certain religious symbols being displayed in public because of conflicting opinions from butthurt atheists and jerks who like to start trouble for no reason. This led to numerous Supreme Court cases that were unnecessary and very boring after awhile sometimes they throw out the "separation of church and state cases" because they're sick of hearing about it. Other Countries However, in other countries the church is the state, therefore, religion plays a big role in the lives of people sometimes for the good sometimes for the bad. The First Amendment of the United States Constitution In 1st Amendment of the United States Constitution it says "Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion, or prohibiting the free exercise thereof..." and sometimes knuckleheads don't read the Constitution then take matters into their own hands establishing themselves as self-righteous jerks who don't know right from wrong. What they need to do is read the damn Constitution and stop being hard-headed buffoons picking on those who are gullible and destroying religious icons in the name of their stupid idiotic opinions. The Establishment Clause A clause in the First Amendment to the United States Constitution, stating "Congress shall make no law respecting an establishment of religion". Well, this is often ignored by the extreme atheists and they often twisted around to ban anything that is religious in public areas including schools. This is the main reason why the separation of church and state is such a mess because people don't read things right and twist them around for their own benefit that's called atheist assholism. Category:Government Acts Category:Politics Category:Religion Category:Anti-Christian